


Ashley Jenkins Interviews

by Thomas_DP



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Flirting, Gossip, Interviews, Large Breasts, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_DP/pseuds/Thomas_DP





	Ashley Jenkins Interviews

**The text in bold in the intro is actually written in the interview itself,** _the italic sentences in the intro (plus here and there in the interview) are just the interviewer’s thoughts, which are not actually “published” in the interview itself._

 

**In my line-up of interviews with RoosterTeeth-related women, one so prolific and well-known as Ashley Jenkins should definitely not be ignored. The timing could not be better, considering Ashley had just recently started a new show, and some widespread publicity would always come in handy. Looking back at Ashley’s extensive and accomplished past as an online celebrity and host, we were bound to receive some very interesting answers from her.**

_Remembering what Barbara had confided with me during one of our first private Thursday sessions, Ashley was apparently having second thoughts about her relationship with Burnie. Lacking attention was definitely one of the issues bugging her, so Barb and I thought that making a couple interviews with her, would make life a lot less complicated for her. Looking for an official reason to invite her for an interview, we quickly managed to find one when Ashley announced her new show ‘Game Time’. I’d be helping Ashley out, make more interesting interviews in the progress and Barbara would owe me. She and Ashley weren’t exactly ‘besties’, yet they were still close enough that Barb still wanted to cheer her up, at least a little._

**The interview was taking place at Ashley’s house, which was the fanciest out of all the houses I had been to, for these interviews. Ashley was wearing a tight white t-shirt and torn jeans, resulting in an outfit that both managed to show off her curves and make her look trendy and fashionable, in a modern way.**

**Ashley hyping up her fans:**

<https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/dd6eoe2-19bc838e-390a-4a8e-92e8-75714e7e53f1.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7InBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGQ2ZW9lMi0xOWJjODM4ZS0zOTBhLTRhOGUtOTJlOC03NTcxNGU3ZTUzZjEuanBnIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmZpbGUuZG93bmxvYWQiXX0.ytS_Yq7CnpW_Rq_kgL4rcocFbWAW0kFlircWHU2ja8I>

**Welcome Ashley, and thanks again for agreeing to do the interview with me.**

My pleasure! I’m looking forward to sharing some personal information about myself with my fans and to get them up to date about my new show!

**You had a significant break from producing new content, five months to be precise. Could you list some of the most interesting things you did during that time?**

Hmmm, most interesting things I did...well, I got a lot more sleep than normal since I didn’t have to research anything. What else did I do… Burnie and I went on a little vacation, so that was a pretty fun experience for us both. I also had way more sex, I’m sure there are tons of fans who’d love to hear all about that. But yeah, we tried a lot of new things in the bedroom, some of them were awesome while others, _uhh_ , well let’s just say that I wasn’t walking very well after some of the bad ones and leave it at that. Oh, and I spent some time working on new clothing ideas and of course a new show as you already know.

 

**Could you tell us a little bit more about your new show ‘Game Time’? After seeing how you handled ‘The Know’, I’m very curious to see what your next content will be about.**

‘Game Time’ is actually a pretty simple concept. It’ll be me and probably like 3 other people from RoosterTeeth, playing video games on a big couch and talking about them. So like it’s not the most original idea, but we’ve noticed many people are a fan of that concept, so we figured we’d give it a shot. I’m just happy I won’t have to do tons of research to only have like 60% of the comments being all about my boobs and whether I’m showing a good enough view of them or not.  The correct answer, by the way, is that I’m showing just enough of the girls off. I’m not Meg after all! _(Ashley chuckles, being quite amused with what she just said)_

 

** Question #1: **

**Any dirty secrets you want to tell us about the many, many ‘The Know’ episodes you have starred in?**

Dirty secrets huh? Well god I can’t believe I’m telling you this but...there have been certain episodes where Burnie thought it’d be fun if I had vibrating panties on. He’d give the remote to an intern who’d help on ‘The Know’ but he wouldn’t tell them what it was for. Sometimes nothing happened just because they didn’t care enough to mess with it, but there’s _ummm..._ well I’ve seen some gifs of the times where I was trying not to end up moaning out loud and times where I was very surprised. Some of them just toyed with me during the filming, and when we were done they _nailed_ me.  

**It probably didn’t end there right? I reckon they must have been quite turned on, seeing your entire body shiver and shake from orgasming so hard.**

Oh no, it definitely didn’t! They’d turn those things up to max and my legs would just give out and I’d be basically having seizures from so many intense orgasms the interns inflicted on me.  Hmm, ‘Orgasms and Interns’... actually, if we ever wanted to go the porn route, that would be a good name for the show, _haha_. But yeah, they’d basically hit me so hard with the vib, that I’d be in like this weird orgasmic coma and pass out. Only to eventually wake up alone on the floor of my office. After about a month of that, we kinda’ fired them all. We found out they had been trying to take other liberties with me, while I was out cold.  I had one too many of these incidents, waking up with a strange, almost cummy taste in my mouth. Also, sometimes my breasts were really sore, especially my nipples, like they’d been grabbed really hard.

_I can’t blame them. With tits as big and appealing as hers, I’d be trying to cop a feel and do perverted things with them whenever I could as well._

 

** Question #2: **

**What’s your current cup size? Do you wish you had bigger or smaller tits?**

Usually I’m on the low end of DD cups. But sometimes I’m like a D or a bigger DD. It kinda’ depends on where I’m getting bras and if I’m on my period or not. That’s why I tend to get different sized bras, because sometimes they’re bigger than normal. But I really like where they’re at right now, I feel like they currently really fit my body. I’m sure there’s fans that would love them to be even bigger but I don’t know really. Too big and I’d look a bit ridiculous. Plus, I gotta’ think about how my back would handle the extra weight if my boobs grew any larger.  

**I’m fairly certain that you’ve got the biggest chest of any female RT employee. Is that something you’re proud of?  And have you used your well-proportioned chest to influence men and get your way before at the company?**

Do I have the biggest honkers? I honestly haven’t thought about that. I think there’s a new hire... _umm_ Alanah I think it is, I’ve heard she’s got some pretty big boobs of her own. But, I mean, I guess I’m proud of them. I didn’t really do anything to make them this way. They aren’t muscles I can work out, but I mean it’s nice to be well endowed more so than the rest, I suppose. Actually, before I got the job here, my boobs weren’t very big at all, like I was really thin compared to now. But after I put on some weight here, my boobs popped out like they’d been waiting for me to add a few more pounds or something. But I’ve used them from time to time to get out of traffic tickets or to get out of doing the dishes at home, _haha._ But my career is owed a lot to my hard work and not my chest of course.

 

** Question #3: **

**How often do you masturbate and do you use any toys?**

_Umm_ , you’ll probably think I’m boring but probably like once a day, maybe twice max if I really feel like it. I do use toys, though. I have a nice big purple dildo that vibrates and other fun stuff like that. I do also have a Sybian, which is definitely my favourite toy to play with but it’s a little harder to break out any time I feel like it. But yeah, they don’t get a ton of use unless I’m putting on a show for Burnie! ( _Ashley giggles nervously_ )

**Did Burnie never propose to you to use some larger, more exotic toys?**

Well guess we’re back to my 5 months break. He bought some nipple clamps and a breast pump to use on me. Every once in a while, I let him tie me down to the bed and do whatever to me and he goes after my boobs, hard. It was really weird when he used the breast pump on me. I’ve never been pregnant before, so I assumed that there wasn’t any milk in me, but after about three hours of me squealing and my boobs’ veins popping out all over, he managed to get some milk out of me. And then, after all that work, he used the clamps to stop the milk from flowing. That kinda’ hurt pretty bad actually. He doesn’t really use any huge dildos or anything on me, he enjoys how tight I still am, after all these years.

 

** Question #4: **

**Barbara Dunkelman; a talented and driven employee or a talentless hack who has fought her way to the top by using her blatant sexuality and willingness to objectify herself?**

I get this question asked so much! So when she first came in Barb was super hard working, always trying to be the best she could be. But when she realised her sex appeal was making her super popular with fans, she just turned it up to eleven. She let it get to her head way too much though, seeing as she even started making moves towards Burnie. So I had to shut her down real quick and let her know he only has room for one blonde bombshell in his life. But yeah, she isn’t totally talentless but she’s not Natalie Portman, she’s more like the Brie Larson of our group. She’s hot, but she’s far from the most talented one here. A lot of her success comes from working her sex appeal which, to be fair, I suppose all of us ladies have done to some extent. That being said though, with our fans, it isn’t too hard to milk our sex appeal.

**That sounds a lot like you’re describing Meg Turney right now. Do you think she and Barbara have more similarities with each other than they are willing to admit?**

When Meg was still working at RoosterTeeth, her and Barb were pretty interchangeable. They kinda’ just got used as view whores more than anything else. The only thing that really sets them apart, is that a lot of people hate on Meg, while Barb has way more fans than haters. Meg always seemed like she was in it for herself. While Barb at least cares more for the company than just her own needs and wants.

 

** Question #5: **

**How old were you when you first had sex?**

_Ummm,_ I think I was like 18. It actually wasn’t very good. You’d think a football player would know what he’s doing by his senior year but nope he was like 2 pumps in and done.

**I’m sorry to hear that. Having your first time fail spectacularly is never fun. Yet that didn’t stop you from continuing to try to find better partners, right?**

Well off the record...I fucked the rest of the team that night.  Most of them all did the same thing, but when I got around to the linebackers...I got sacked…. _hard._ That’s about the only football term I know because they kept shouting it at me, as I screamed on their dicks.

On the record... Oh yeah, totally! I mean, I didn’t go whoring around. Like, I still tried to play it safe, but it didn’t take me too long to finally get some good sex.

 

** Question #6: **

**Did RoosterTeeth hire you because you’re Burnie’s girlfriend? It’s very convenient that they started ‘The Know’ right when you were hired after all.**

I guess I’ve never really addressed this question have I? If you mean, did I suck his dick and beg him for a job? No, I didn’t do that. We were dating and he would always bounce his ideas off of me.  One day, I told him I had an idea and it eventually became ‘The Know’. Looking back, it wasn’t the most original idea, but when Burnie asked me to host it, ‘The Know’ was my baby and I really wanted to help Burnie. Plus, back then the amount of blondes at RoosterTeeth was clearly not up to par. ( _Ashley laughs sarcastically while lifting her hands to her breasts and juggling them_ )

_Seeing Ashley jiggle her tits around like that probably means she had to use her sexual wiles to get the job, even though her answer didn’t really imply it._

 

** Question #7: **

**Meg Turney; a delight to work with or more of an annoyance?**

Oh boy, the real hardball questions start now huh? For the most part Meg was great really, until she started getting more and more recognition. Meg went into full diva mode really quickly. The fame and recognition made her ego way too bloated, way too fast. Like she was a great help in getting ‘The Know’ up and running, but she was pretty much just eye candy. I did all the work and wrote all the scripts while she just read the prompter and stood in front of the camera looking pretty. Before she left, she kept calling ‘The Know’ the house that _she_ built! It’s more like the house her average cleavage built, if anything. But my boobs were there too, from the start even! But before all that happened, Meg was really fun to work with.

 

** Question #8: **

**Any wild anecdotes you want to share with your fans from when you were still known as Jinx, back when you were still with the ‘Frag Dolls’?**

Man, the Frag Doll days were so different compared to my time working at RoosterTeeth. Back then we were encouraged to be super slutty and sexually provocative constantly. I know it’s rather extreme, but it actually led to a lot of gangbangs.  They were with fans who were willing to pay us and our company some pretty big money for a night or two. I never had a solo ganbang but man, sometimes the ganbangs turned out to be really fun, while others weren’t fun at all. But they were mostly nerds with rich families, so what can you expect? I was definitely a slut then though, I loved the attention and always craved it.  Things have slowed way down these days, but, recently, I’ve had a few fans grab my ass and I couldn’t resist letting out a little moan for them.... _uhhh_ I’ve still grown a lot since then though…

_She gives me a playful little wink, which makes me wonder if she really has grown as much as she says she has._

**Well, I guess it’s better to be wild while you’re still young and single, than doing it while you’re in a committed relationship, right?**

Oh yeah, Burnie’s totally cool with that being in my past. He’d be really pissed if that happened now, and, well, I don’t wanna’ do anything to harm our relationship, of course.  It's hard to restrain myself sometimes.  But I've managed to keep from jumping any of the hot boys working here at RoosterTeeth, so I think I'm doing ok.

 

** Question #9: **

**What’s your favourite kink and how horny do you consider yourself to be?**

_Umm,_ I don’t know that I have a favourite kink, but a few weeks ago I was just doing some weird internet deep dives and came across some tentacle porn. Like, it’s _super_ weird and doesn’t ever look realistic at all.  But, ya’ know, when you think about it, if you could train a tentacle monster or even an untrained one, that thing could be the perfect lover. Better than any dildo I’m sure of that much! So I guess that also kinda’ answers your question about how horny I can be.

_Interesting, definitely something to keep in mind for later._

 

** Question #10: **

**Have you ever abused your power and influence as the girlfriend of one of the founders of RoosterTeeth?**

Ya’ know, I think there was this one time that I did yeah. An intern that we had for a while was basically my slave for, like, his entire 4 months here. If I needed coffee he got it, if I needed tampons he’d get them for me, any hour of the day or night. I basically told him, since I’m fucking the boss what I say goes and if he didn’t I’d make Burnie fire him. So for like 4 months this kid is doing everything and anything I ask of him. Then one day the little shit got really bold and smacked my ass, as I walked passed him. He also shoved me against the wall after and tried to grab my boobs saying he _earned this_. I fired him on the spot and he vowed he’d get to grab my boobs one day…. fucking weirdo.  

**Better hope you’ll never meet that guy again, right?**

_Ugh,_ I should’ve taken a picture of him honestly, because I can’t remember what he looked like at this point...but I’m pretty sure he’s staying far far away.

 

** Question #11: **

**What’s your favourite sexual fantasy?**

( _Ashley sighs, she’s clearly hesitating about if she’ll answer the question or not_ )

Well I’m going to have to deal with this forever but ok. So I’m at RTX, I’m in the outfit from ‘Eleven Little Roosters’, and I go into a back room just to take a break and suddenly a group of fans shows up behind me and just ravages me as they please…

**Just how far did this ravishing go? I’m sure your fans would love to know some more details.**

As far as they can get before security comes, assuming they aren’t in on it that is. Hell, they might even just kidnap me and I’m their fuck slave for the rest of my life.

_I’ve always imagined Barbara to be the biggest slut working at RoosterTeeth, but Ashley’s gaining on her fast, goddamn!_

 

** Question #12: **

**How liberating was it to prance around in that tight, small catsuit during the filming of ‘Eleven Little Roosters’?**

Honestly at first I hated that outfit, it’s really unflattering and unforgiving to be wearing a skin tight body suit. But when they released the promo image for my character and I saw the reactions I was getting, I gradually came to love it. It also made a lot of people realise that I actually have an ass too, I’m not all boobs and face! ( _Ashley laughs as she stands up and spins around herself once, showcasing her entire curvy body in the process_ )

**Was it the same body suit which Meg was supposed to wear when she was originally going to play your character? If yes, who filled it out the best you think?**

So that was the original plan actually, but her suit literally couldn’t zip halfway passed my boobs. So I think that answers who filled it out better. ( _Ashley smirks confidently with this statement)_ The ass was fine though! But yeah, I have bigger boobs than Meg for sure.

 

** Question #13: **

**What are your future plans? Planning on marrying or having kids anytime soon?**

Getting married probably isn’t in the cards right now, I think we might just stay engaged forever to be honest, like we’re basically married, just not… _legally_. As far as kids go I think I’m good, I have Burnie’s kids already and of course my little Mush is close enough to being my own child to keep me from wanting kids of my own.

 

** Question #14: **

**There’s been rumours that somebody with the username Ashley Jenkins has been performing slutty role play pretending to be you. Just a horny fan or is there more behind it?**

Is there? Wow I mean it’s not me but more power to them, I guess.  I hope they’re doing me justice. I guess that means I’m officially a celebrity now.

_Ashley’s strained laughter suggests that there’s more to this than meets the eye._

**Off-record for a bit, that roleplayer really is you, isn’t it?**

Oh, it is me, for sure. I get off so much, reading fans’ comments about me. I just had to see what would happen outside of a boring YouTube comment section. Or, God forbid, the comment sections on the actual RoosterTeeth site. Leave that out of the interview though, I don’t want the company to get into trouble because of me. It just really helps me get the release I need, when I need it.  What makes it even better is that none of the guys there have the first clue that they’re actually talking about doing all kinds of fucked up shit to me directly, and I’m loving it!

 

** Question #15: **

**Do you consider yourself an internet celebrity, a slut or feminist role model for girls all around the world?**

I must be an internet celebrity at this point for sure, people come to cons to see me and stuff so I mean..yeah. Slut...no, not really a slut to be honest. But man, I really hope that I’m a role model for girls everywhere. Like, I purposely try not let myself get overly sexualized so that they can see what I’m doing in an industry that was pretty male dominated. So yeah, I think I can be a role model for girls everywhere. I really just hope that girls can look up to me as someone who didn’t suck and fuck her way to where she is, but actually knew how to put in the hard work to get there.

_Ashley was making air quotes while she said the words ‘hard work’. She really turned out to be much more perverted than I originally anticipated._

 

** Question #16: **

**Favourite part about participating in the show ‘The Amazing Race’?**

Just travelling all over the world and seeing all the cool places. It was so awesome! But after the show too, how in shape I was.. _.ugh_. I used to be able to run for miles. It didn’t last very long, unfortunately. Old habits come back fast, especially bad ones.

**You look slender enough to me though. Still, it must be hard to run fast, and long distances, with boobs as big as yours, right?**

Aw thanks, I mean that’s what sports bras are for. They mash the fuck out of your boobs and they don’t jiggle all over the place as much, and it makes life a lot easier. But without a sports bra, I’d be screwed whenever I go running.

**I must say that you looked truly spectacular while you were wearing that golden bikini during the show. It truly made you stand out amongst all the other women.**

_Haha,_  well, if I had a dollar for every time someone told me something like that, I could probably afford one made of real gold,  _haha_. But in all seriousness, thanks. I really appreciate the kind words.

**Did you read my interview with Meg, that I wrote with her, a couple weeks ago?**

Oh yeah I read it, she’s as cocky and self-centred as always.

**Anything you wanna remark or mention about it?**

Well the fact that she called herself ‘knowledgeable eye candy’ is just hilarious.

_Ashley’s exaggerated use of air quotes when saying ‘knowledgeable eye candy’ clearly indicates how she feels about the subject._

All she is, is eye candy! No knowledge at all! Also, _her_ chest saved my show? Her chest...I’m sorry what!!?? My chest _broke_ her catsuit!! They forced the zipper up and the thing ripped open immediately. If her chest saved the show, then mine must have saved the world. Hell, we got Mica in after Meg and her boobs were bigger than Meg’s as well. I’m not surprised to hear that though. Coming from the bitch who has to lie about taking nude photos, just to get people to support her on patreon. Then she covers everything up that would make it a legit nude shoot and acts like “But I’m not wearing clothes”. She’s charging people money for half-assed, half-baked poses. I think she’s just jealous that I can be successful and I don’t have to take off my clothes and lie about going to do just that. Like her fake promises related to Playboy for example!

**It’s a shame that not every person that you get to work with, is a pleasant and fun person. But at least you’ve got plenty of people working with you at RoosterTeeth who are much more of a delight.**

You can say that again!

**And that concludes the interview! Thanks yet again for agreeing to do this interview with me! It’s truly been a blast!**

Oh thanks for interviewing me! This was great! ( _Getting up, Ashley reaches out and shakes my hand a little too enthusiastically, making her tits jiggle_ ) We should do another one some time, for sure.  It’s kinda’ nice having someone asking like real questions about me. Also, I just really hope it brings a little more attention to ‘Game Time’ and I hope all my fans enjoy getting a little more insight into what I’m like, off camera.

**I bet they’ll be very pleased with what we’ve accomplished today!**

 

\----------

_As I prepared to depart, Ashley leaned in and rested one of her hands on the inside of my thigh._

“And _uhh_ between you and me, maybe we can be a little more...touchy feely with the next one?” asked Ashley as seductively as possible.

“I’m sure something like that can be arranged. I can think of just the right surprise for your next interview. Maybe you should ask Barb what her surprise was, if you really want to be ready.” answered the interviewer, as he pushed his luck by deliberately brushing his hand against Ashley’s tits.

“Mmm, that sounds perfect. I’ll make sure we’ll be alone again and that I’ll be wearing something a bit more... _enticing_ , for my second interview.” said Ashley, as she grabbed hold of the interviewer’s hand and pushed it hard against her bosom.

_I had walked through the door expecting to discover an interesting new and secret side of Ashley, but when I walked back out the door, I had to admit that my - and probably Barbara’s as well - expectations had fallen incredibly short. Ashley was a true nympho, and what made her even more exciting was the fact that she had to keep it a secret and that she was just dying to unleash the ‘real’ Ashley upon someone she could fully trust. And gaining her trust had definitely been taken care off after her first interview. Having recently seen the ‘Drunk Ashley’ video, showcasing how fucking crazy she gets when she’s drunk, I made a mental note to buy the strongest and best alcohol there was, to use during her second interview._

 

*************

Shout-out to Kimmy124 for proofreading this interview and to Ashley Jenkins#0829 for providing Ashley’s answers!

Feel free to leave a comment, feedback is much appreciated!

I’m planning on starting a rather large RT-based story soon, involving most of the female RT-employees and the male ones as well. The setting will be a deserted island and I’m basically going for a lewd version of the series ‘Lost’. To make sure that the many chapters of that story will be to everybody’s liking, I need to know how popular each female character is.

To know that, I made a couple polls on which you can vote, so that I’ll get a pretty clear view of which characters should get many scenes and which characters should be more restrained to the side-lines. There are three tiers of characters in total. Tier one holds the more well-known people, who will be the primary characters, like Barbara and Meg. You can only select one person in this tier.

The second tier consists of less well-known people, who will be the secondary characters, like Caitie and Arryn. You can select multiple characters in this tier.

The third tier has characters who will have a limited amount of scenes, but who are still integral to the plot, like Griffon and Lindsay.

The bonus poll is made for two characters who will only be featured in the story if they get enough votes. They are Mia Khalifa and Dodger, aka Brooke Leigh Lawson. Multiple selection is enabled again for this poll.

I’d really appreciate you taking the time to leave your votes on these polls, as it helps me to focus the scenes and chapters more on the women you guys like the most. The ones with the most votes will receive the most scenes, and seeing as there will be a fair amount of death and murder in this story, the ones with the most votes will probably survive the longest as well!

If these polls end up working out great, I’ll do more polls later on, to see which stories you guys are interested in seeing continued or started next.

Tier one: <http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5cd2d371e4b01977b196c2d8>

Tier two: <http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5cd2e68ce4b01977b196c309>

Tier three: <http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5cd2ebf4e4b01977b196c317>

Bonus tier: <http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5cd2ed19e4b01977b196c31d>

 

 

 


End file.
